


Colours of a misfit family

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack Training, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles prepares the pack's favourite snacks. Derek is stunned. Packmom Stiles fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours of a misfit family

**Author's Note:**

> I had an awful nightmare and needed to calm down and cheer up a bit. So I decided to write something...this came out of it. The systematic way of going through all the characters with lots of fluff added made me relaxed enough to sleep again. I'm not sure how well the story is though....Anyways, I'll stop explaining and let you just decide for yourselves ;)

Stiles hears Derek coming in behind him.

“Hey, what are the pups doing?”

“They’re scent-tracking something. I guess they’ll be home in ten. And you?”

“I’m just making a snack for them. Lydia, Danny and Allison will be here in a bit. Hey! You’ll get your own snack, quit eating Isaac’s!”

 

He tries to smack Derek’s hand away, but Derek just grabs his hand and hauls him in. Stupid werewolf reflexes. And kisses him. Okay, maybe those reflexes aren’t all bad. He feels soft lips on his own and a tongue gently tracing the outlines of his mouth. He sighs and opens his lips for Derek’s tongue. One hand in Derek’s hair and one on his jaw. The feeling of their tongue’s sliding together in a way that became familiar has his knees weakening, even more so now they know what makes the other see stars. He bites Derek’s lower lip which earns him a groan and in return there’s a tongue licking over his teeth. Their kiss isn’t heated, won’t lead to more, but is passionate all the same. They break apart only when the need for oxygen overpowers the need for each other. They stare at each other for a moment, both panting. Stiles sighs and gives Derek a lingering look.

 

“Come on, I need to be done before they get here. Would you grab the coloured plastic bowls?”

He continues cutting up different kinds of fruit.

“And would you line them up on the bar please?”

“What’s up with the colours?”

Seriously? What’s up with the colours? The last time they had white ones no one could find their snack and they ended up fighting and not speaking to each other for two hours. Children.

“It’s so they can find their own snack easily dumbass. They all have their own colour.”

Derek looks utterly stunned and that should _not_ look as attractive as it does.

“They have their own bowls with different kind of snacks?”

“Uh, yeah. Let me show you. So this dark green is yours. Your favourite colour is forest green because it reminds you of the woods and your childhood. Your snacks are a banana and a granola bar, health freak.”

He smiles fondly. While talking he filled Derek’s bowl and he moves over to the next one.

“This one is mine. You know, little red riding hood. I always have a banana to, but with Reece’s. The next one is from Scott. Orange, as warm and friendly as he is. He eats grapes and Oreos.”

Derek’s eyebrows are slowly but steadily rising. Well, that’s something he sees almost every day so it won’t stop him.

“You know this one right?”

“Isaac’s?”

“Yup, right answer, you go to the next round. Yellow reminds him of the sun. Warm, inviting and hopeful. We painted his room yellow the day before Danny came to his first pack meeting.”

“In a light-yellow V-neck shirt. I’ll never forget Isaac’s face the moment Danny walked in. Utter adoration and a slightly nervous glance towards us. And he accepted Danny in the pack with a hug. Well disguised scent marking.”

“That was the start of his friendship with Jackson I guess. And he helped me a great deal working Danny in. But yeah, Isaac’s. His snacks: apple and a mars. Erica eats apple as well, although a bit more… aggressively. So pink, Erica’s. Because she’s both girly and badass, girl power and all that jazz. Apple and Oreo’s. This light green bowl is from Boyd. Light green is his little sister’s favourite colour as well. Sweet huh. He eats pineapple and a candy bar, preferably a mars as well. Okay, next up, Jackson”

This is something he loves about being with Derek. All he does is preparing snacks and giving voiceover by his actions, but with Derek it feels all homey and well, like a family. Next up is Jackson.

“A granola bar and pieces coconut for mister gotta stay in my perfect shape. In a dark blue bowl because he’s just our American dream boy. Lilac is for Lydia, and don’t you dare calling it purple or even light purple. I did that once and let me tell you, the consequences are terrifying. Lilac, even her favourite colour screams perfection. She eats a peach and Reece’s. The latter is my fault, I’m afraid. The next one up is Allison. She loves purple; royal, feminine and strong. It suits her. She eats chocolate peanuts and pineapple. And last but not least: Danny. His favourite colour is light blue. He used to refer to Hawaiian ocean blue, but I think he switched to Isaac’s-eyes-blue. Grapes and Barny bear cakes. His guilty pleasure, not done for a popular jock, but he quickly realised the pack wouldn’t make fun of him for it. So, I’m all done!”

 

Derek wears one of his rare utterly fond and affectionate looks. That look directed to him never fails to make him feel all nervous and queasy to be honest.

“What’s up with the look?”

Now the older man just looks caught.

“You…. Just, you find out your best friend is a werewolf and instead of running the other way you support said friend, fall in love with me and you adopt a pack of misfit teenagers as your own. It’s not normal to know the favourite colour of all your friends, including explanation, and to make them their favourite snacks. I love you, even though you’re still an idiot.”

 

This might’ve been the most excessive way Derek has ever expressed his feelings towards him. He feels himself tearing up a bit.

“I love you to Sourwolf.”

He cups Derek’s face and kisses him sincerely.

_Just as the pack bursts in._

“Ew, mom, dad, Gross.”

“Thanks for the snacks Stiles!”

“Derek, I found it first!”

He sighs and drops his head on Derek’s chest.

“Sit down, shut up and eat your snacks pups.”


End file.
